Hearts and Broken Hearts
by Allergra-Seth
Summary: This story is about a teenage girl living a regular life, and when everything goes wrong..one little power will change it all


Hearts and Broken Hearts

Hearts and Broken Hearts

Written by: Giovanna Nestico

Chapter 1

As I was walking to school all I could think about was how much I have been falling over the same guy for four years in a row. My thoughts were rudely interrupted by the subway bell. I hopped on the train and sat next to some smelly old guy. So, I moved into two empty seats and continued thinking. When, it got to my stop I got off and walked slowly up the steps still thinking. I was being bumped from person to person so tried my best to get to the top with out being pushed down the stairs. Well, I finally got up to the top I thought to my-self. I finally got Mark off my mind. So, as I walking through the door the wind hit my face, so hard it was like my awakening for the very first time that morning. It was like I woke up for the first time in my life… Like I was dead and now I'm strangely awake. Then it happened. Something that could only happen to me. As if I were the only person on earth and this just had to happen to me. As I walked out I heard Mark call my name from across the street and as he started running towards me I walked towards him, tripped over a rock and fell face first in a puddle of mud. It got all over me. And yes, once again this could only happen to me.

"Gabriella, are you okay?!" he asked me. "Yeah..." I replied as I struggled to get up and hide my pain from his cute face. We walked to school and I tried to hide my face from as many people as I could. I rushed to my locker to find my best friend Tiffany waiting for me. And the look she had on her face was priceless.

"Oh my lord!! What happened to you!?" she asked me almost screaming. "Can we not talk about it?" I asked her. "Ok… I guess..." she replied a bit confused now. I asked her if she had an extra shirt and of course the answer was yes. I also asked if she had a new life for me in her purse, and she laughed. But, I was serious. I quickly changed tops, got my morning books we hugged and I rushed off to my first class. Math. What a joy. We had a test last week and were going to get it back today, I already know I did bad, so why do I need it back!? "Good job Gabriella." Ms. H said to me as she gave me the test. I wanted to say excuse me!? Are you sure this is my test!? When I looked at the mark I saw 21 out of 23. I almost fainted. Literally, I fainted. When, the bell rang I ran as fast as I could. I rushed to my locker. Emptied my math books and got my English and chemistry books. When the morning classes were over I discovered something yellow sticking out of my locker. As I got closer I discovered it was a note.

Dear Gabby,

Meet me in the library for lunch today. I want to walk with you into the village for lunch.

Please meet me there.

Bryan

Wow. Why does he want to meet with me? I just saw him yesterday. These thoughts were running through my mind and were still running through my head when Mark stopped me.

"Hey." He said to me. "Hi." I replied still wondering why he was talking to me. "You want to go grab lunch with me?" he asked. "Ye…" I started but then remembered Bryan. "I'd love to…But I can't. I'm sorry maybe another time." And after that I walked away, and I think tears started streaming down my face. My lifetime dream was to go anywhere just me and him. And I turned him down. God, I'm stupid. All I could think about was how much of an idiot I am. I even thought that when all my friends walked by me. I didn't even say hi.

As I opened the doors to the library, I saw Bryan waiting a table and waved me over. "Hi Bryan." I said very blankly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing…just doing a lot of thinking lately." I replied. I could tell he was disappointed by my answer. "You want to go out for lunch or something…?" he asked. "Bryan…" I started "I'm really sorry but I'm not really in the mood to go anywhere right now.." "I'm sorry." I said. I felt really bad, but I just wanted to cry in a washroom stall the rest of the day. "It's okay. Maybe another time." He said. He waved goodbye and left. He looked so sad. I felt so bad… But, I had to do that. As I made my way to my locker there was another note. And there was a red rose attached to it. I didn't want to read it so I just pulled it out and stuffed somewhere in my bag. I got my afternoon books and my gym bag and made my way outside… I decided I wanted to eat alone today. Forget eat; I wanted to spend the rest of my day alone. When I got outside I saw Marcia make her way down the steps. And of course she knocked my tray right out of my hands on purpose and made me spill my lunch all over Tiff's top and my jeans. Everyone there laughed at me. So, I ran into the washroom, called my mom and told her I was coming home. She started talking but I hung up. I signed out at the office… didn't bother saying goodbye to my friends just left. As I was walking home, I felt my phone vibrate. And I really didn't want to read this one… It was from anonymous… which really, really made me feel scared..

New Message:

I see you… Where are you going? Please don't leave me.

I was scared. I turned in circles looking if someone or something was there and then it vibrated again…

New Message:

You won't find me… Good luck finding your friend… Tiffany is it?

At that moment I ran for my life and another text came, and hopefully the last.

New Message:

Turn around moron!!

Xoxo,

M

As soon as I read that I spun around and saw the one the only the most evil Marcia Grand. "Hello… Gabby." She said in her crackly evil voice. "Hello… Witch" I replied knowing this could be the end… but it wasn't after we said hello she turned around and walked away… About 15 steps away from me, I decided to read the note.. I yanked off the rose. And tore open the envelope. I read:

My Love Gabriella,

You are the most gorgeous girl I have ever laid eyes on.. Please join me as my date for the snowball dance.

I love you,

Your Secret Admirer.

I started walking wondering who it was from and then I felt a tap on my shoulder…. And of course it was Marcia… again..

"By the way… did you get my note?" she asked and as she walked away I could hear her evil laugh and her reciting the note and laughing… I wanted to become an ant crawl under a rock and hope someone would see me and stomp on me… I also wish she went to hell. That evil soul… that sour apple… she is PURE evil. Ugh.. She annoys me… AND the scary part is we used to be friends for two years… but then, in sixth grade just randomly starting ignored me, and acted rude and I ended it. Ever since then? E-N-E-M-I-E-S! She just got sooooo rude… it was literally unbelievable… As I made my way to the subway station, I made a few stops… not to shop or anything…. Just to think for a minute. Or two… okay three… fine… four happy?? Thought so, after an hour of waiting for the stupid train, the bell finally rang and I saw the train coming through the tunnel. I got on the train and realized the same old man from this morning was there. Sitting in the exact same position. So, I was a bit confused. But, anyways I sat down and waited, and waited until it got to my spot. By the time I got home it was already 4:30. When I walked into my front door I was bombarded with questions by mom… my dad was in Mexico for a "business trip" oh ya, some trip! After the questions I headed upstairs to my room, locked my door lay down on my bed. I looked at the ceiling asking it questions, which was dumb because I knew there was never going to be a response. I turned on the radio and my favourite song was on, Take a Bow by Rihanna. I slammed by body so hard on my bed that it hurt… I thought beds were meant to be soft not.. break every bone in your body… I just sat there listening to the song, and then I began to cry… I don't know why…. I just did… My tears were interrupted by my mothers screaming. So, I quickly wiped away my tears and ran as fast as I could down the stairs. When I got to the kitchen I found my mother on the floor crying and looking at the wedding picture of her and dad. I bent down and picked up the phone, she left a conversation.

"Ms.Anderson?" asked the voice "Umm… this is her daughter…" I replied kind of shaky. "Is your mother there please?" the voice asked "Actually, she is um.. busy." I replied sweetly although I was scared for my life. "This is her daughter correct?" asked the woman… I now knew if it was a guy or girl. "Yes" I replied. "Sorry to tell you but your father has passed away in a very, very tragic car accident." The voice said and then hung up. I couldn't help myself so I bawled my eyes out for about 3 hours or so. I lost my dad. My sister Maria is still missing, and now my dad is dead. After crying the doorbell rang, I was honestly in no mood to answer it but I knew my mother didn't plan on it. So, I picked myself up off the kitchen floor. And made my way through the door. When I answered it I was only too shocked for words.

Chapter 2

When I answered the door, it was Maria. My older sister was finally home..

"Gab?" she said. "Marie!?" I yelled. She looked older now.. It was only two years ago she went missing… My mom and I went to the mall with her and we went into a store… but she never came out. She was right beside me holding my hand and then just vanished. I'll never let that day go… I still feel like it's all my fault. My mom says it had nothing to do with me and shit happens, my da… I didn't even want to finish that thought. I ran into a hug with my sister… she hugged back. We hugged for at least 20 minutes. While we were hugging, my… our mother got off the floor and cleaned herself up and came to the door. "Gab, who was.." she didn't even finish her sentence when she saw my sister. "MARIA!!" she yelled. "MY BABY MARIA!! YOUR HOME!! FINALLY!! GOD HAS ANSWERED MY THOUSANDS OF PRAYERS!! My mother yelled even louder and did the sign of the cross. My mother and I used to spend nights crying and praying to God. Praying that she would return home safely… I guess three years of praying pays off. When we told Maria the news about dad she didn't believe us. She told us that she would NEVER believe that. She knows that's a lie. She just knew it. I tried calming her down and telling her that it was no joke, but she didn't budge. We all slept on the pull-out couch in the living room. Our mom called our school told them about Maria's return and about our dad. They figured that we wouldn't be in school for awhile. I never wanted to go back to school, I wanted to move schools. Maria felt the same way. We just spent the rest of the night catching up on what Maria missed… and then my mom came in with the questioning. "Maria, my darling what happened that day… where did you go!? Where was my baby girl for the past three years!?" my other asked almost yelling. "I was right here!" I replied sweetly with a smile. Even though she was talking to Maria… I threw that in there anyways. "Well… I didn't like the things you guys were looking at so I went to the store next door and when I went back in you guys had left already. Then I saw mom calling the cops and…." Her voice trailed off. "And what?" I asked… I NEEDED to know. "And…" my sister started. "I was grabbed from behind while I was walking towards you guys. I was put in a bag and an airplane when me and whoever grabbed me got to China he dumped me in the snow and left… I've spent the last two years trying to get home. I found a boy named Niko on his way here. So, I told him my story and he helped me as much as he could. When we arrived he dropped me off at the mall and left me money. I used it for a taxi and called 411 from a payphone to find you guys. Then I came home..." and with that we fell asleep. My mom and my sister were out cold. I couldn't sleep if my life depended on it. So, I got up and went to my room. I walked in circles and squares for about an hour… I was just so bored. I wanted to go to school tomorrow and just be silent. I knew they would make the announcement tomorrow morning. So, what was the point? They'll treat me the same now and later. It makes no sense. When someone dies in a family why do they miss work or school? You have to face them at some point. Might as well be strong and face them first. But then I thought… wait, I'm not strong. I'm headstrong. I have a hard head. And with that I fell asleep in my bed. At 3:30 in the morning I discovered that what Maria told us was a lie. There was no Niko, she wasn't grabbed, and she didn't go into the store next door. How do I know this? She came to me at 2:00 and cried until 3:30 then told me the real story. She actually ran away from home. She was mad at mom and ran as fast as she could out the mall doors and got hit by a car. Even though in pain she kept running and when she turned back she saw mom and I looking outside… but ran for her life. She met a boy named Mark and she fell in love with him. And when Mark asked her to marry him she ran away from him, and the next morning when she went back to apologize he committed suicide. So, she ran away from all her problems and instead of going away they got bigger. Which she said she learned the hard way. She also made me take an oath not to tell mom. And if I did she would have my head. Maria isn't that much older then me so I could take her. She is 16 and I am 14. I just started high school…and well she hasn't. When it was 6:00 my alarm went off, So, I got out of bed slowly and went to the washroom to get my-self ready. When I was done I went to the mirror and started applying my make-up. My mom didn't want me to use it yet but I still do. And since she has been awake for a few hours she is really aware of her surroundings. So, getting by her might not be that easy. "Gab, I'm bringing you two to school this morning." My mom said outside my door. "Ok." I replied. ARE YOU SERIOUS!? I thought to myself after hearing her say that. I still put on my make-up even though she was driving me which I knew was going to be hell. As I put on my last shade of cover-up because I had the biggest zit in the world on my face. I had to pick an outfit. It had been two weeks since dad "died", I know I didn't follow my motto of going to school the next day after the news, Maria convinced me not to go, and she convinced me dad wasn't dead. I decided I wanted to make a statement today. That just because someone in my family was dead didn't mean I was dead too. I was alive and am going to live every second of it because life goes by too fast. So, I decided to wear A white aeropostale t-shirt, with my American eagle outfitters mini skirt, two necklaces, one from American eagle, and a longer one from Forever21, with these hoops from girlproops. And I knew I had to hide my face so I grabbed Bryan's grey aeropostale hoodie that he left at my house. And I decided to play with my hair so I curled some of it and put it in a side ponytail with a braid on an angle from the top to the elastic. I must say I did look pretty cute. Before I opened my door I threw the hood over my head, grabbed my bag and threw my make-up bag and purse in there, and then opened my door. I ran through the kitchen and into the car because my mom and Maria were already waiting in the car. Maria was wearing a black hoodie with a blue mini skirt. Both were mine. And her top was this bright yellow LOVE FOREVER21, which again was mine since she didn't have any clothes since we sold hers because we thought she never would come back, and when we told her that she dropped her plate... It was funny.

"Wow, you look cute." Maria whispered to me. "Thanks, you too." I whispered back. "Nice make-up" she whispered and winked taking off her hood and showing me she had it on too. When we were turning around the corner and Maria saw the school she grabbed my hand and mouthed don't leave me. When mom stopped the car I wanted to die. Just drop dead. Why?

MARK OPENED MY DOOR AND OFFERED ME HIS HAND TO HELP ME OUT!

See? Drop dead moment. And to top it all off my mom and my sister were there. "Sure." I replied sweetly. I could feel my mother's stare. When I finally pulled myself together I allowed him to help me out of the car and helped my sister out too, when she came out everyone stopped and stared. "Maria... is that you??" mark said in a calm but firm voice. "Yeah it is." We both replied a bit terrified about what he might say. But he didn't say anything he pulled my sister into a big hug. So, I waved my mom goodbye and went to my locker. When I got there Tiff was standing there all excited. "HEY!! I'M SOOOO SORRY ABOUT YOUR DAD!! HEARD MARIA'S BACK!! AMAZING HUH!?" she yelled to me as I made my way closer to her. When I got there she pulled me into a corner, which hurt because I got the hard part of the wall. "I have a secret." She whispered. "What is it?" "I am in love with Mark." Those four words in love with Mark tore my heart into two. I knew she would get him first and she didn't know that I was in love with him. She thought I loved Ashton, our guy best friend. I didn't love Ashton I loved Mark, and so did my best friend. Lovely right? "Hello!?" Tiff yelled. "Yeah..." I replied blankly. "Aren't you happy for me!?" "Yeah..." "Well?!" she asked. "So...happy… for you." I said. I don't know how I managed to get those words out of my mouth. Since my heart was more broken then ever. What a day, what an ordinary day. A horrible ordinary day that is. But, I couldn't tell her. Knowing her, she would just back off, and leave him alone. Yes, that was a good thing but I couldn't do that to my best friend. Not her. I spent the whole day avoiding her because all she wanted to talk about was Mark, and I just couldn't stand the pain. So, I decided to go home, since I had last class as free period. When I got home, I was by myself, so I sat on the couch watched t.v then cried. While I was crying my phone rang. It was a text.. from dad. And, I read:

I'm not dead.

I love you, see you soon

-Dad


End file.
